¡Una historia más que enrevesada!
by ShiKit
Summary: K/K, S/M, A/M, S/T/S y S/S/K Primeros problemas con la ley... ¡Léanlo y dejen REVIEWS por favor! ^_^
1. Prólogo: Un viaje especial

NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES.  
  
Shiomei &Kitiara : Konichi wa Minna-san!!!  
  
Shiomei: Minna-san esta vez estamos estamos aquí Kitiara y yo para presentarles una historia totalmente distinta a las otras que hemos escrito. Esta idea de trabajar juntas fue idea de Kitiara-chan y pues yo acepté gustosa trabajar con una excelente escritora y persona como ella. ^- ^ ¡Espero disfruten la historia tanto como nosotros lo hacemos al escribirla!  
  
Kitiara: Espero que os guste a todos, a mi personalmente me parece una idea muy divertida. Y podéis apostar que conseguiré liar a Shiomei-chan con alguno... En fin... leer! (jejeje)  
  
DISCLAIMER.  
  
Shiomei & Kitiara: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y solo para que lo sepan nosotras no somos familiares de él, tampoco amantes ni menos hijas o nietas. Así que ni soñar con heredar algún día los derechos de autor de Nobuhiro-sensei. * Shi&Kit suspirando* ¡ Qué le vamos a hacer!  
  
Kitiara: Shiomei tengo una idea, secuestramos a Nobuhiro... lo torturamos y le obligamos que nos firme un contrato con los derechos de autor. jejejeje) (Expresión sádica en las autoras que se ríen malignamente).  
  
ALERTA.  
  
¡¡¡Solo para decirles que en esta historia pueden prepararse para lo que sea!!! No recomendado para gente con problemas cardíacos ^_^  
  
  
  
UNA HISTORIA MÁS QUE ENREVESADA  
  
Fan fiction escrito originalmente por Shiomei y Kitiara  
  
  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
  
El viaje de casi un día ciertamente nos había cansado. ¿ Quién iba a creer que viajar en avión podía ser tan aburrIdo? Pero lo fue. Para colmo no había al menos un muchacho con el cual de tratar de " ligar", como dijo, aquella vez, y usualmente dice mi compañera de viaje y recién adoptada nee- chan.Y esto lamentablemente también era cierto.  
  
Un vuelo en una aerolínea de las más baratas con asientos poco comfortables pero que nos dieron la exquisita ocasión de pensar durante todo el viaje que aunque sin comodidades llegaríamos a Japón por tan solo $ 200. Al menos ese era nuestro consuelo. Uno que, por cierto, no nos duró mucho porque nos quedaba apenas dinero para gastar allí.  
  
El viaje, que ciertamente no es nada para describir, se hizo menos aburrido por la compañía de la una y la otra.Algunas horas hablábamos de todo y de nada, esencialmente de nada. Divagábamos entre teorías extrañas sobre los posibles descendientes del Kenshin-gumi y en la posibilidad de hacerle probar la comida del avión a la azafata, que por cierto nos miraba con mala cara cada vez que empezábamos a reír histéricamente como un par de desquiciadas. Ahora que veo todo en retrospectiva puedo asegurar que durante todo el viaje esos fueron nuestros momentos más cuerdos, por más temible que esto suene. Después de todo, nuestra ansiedad era comprensible y absolutamente perdonable, ya que por fin visitaríamos el país de nuestros sueños y, sobre todo, ¡sin padres!. Al final, pensando mas que nada en la posibilidad de que nos envenenasen la comida, decidimos callarnos y seguir el viaje lo más normalmente posible.  
  
Hubo otros momentos en los que cada una sacaba su disk man, excepcionalmente al mismo tiempo y la mayoría de veces en distintas ocasiones; esto no tenía importancia ya que en realidad lo importante era la única consecuencia común y tontamente repititiva durante todo el vuelo que obtenía este tipo de acción. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ambas comenzábamos una batalla campal, que ciertamente tenía menos batalla que de campal y cuyo fin no era más que el único CD de Rurouni Kenshin que se nos ocurrió traer y por el cual nos olvidádamos por unos segundos de la amistad que nos unía.  
  
Después de una pelea argumentativa, que de retórica se bastaba y sobraba, terminamos acordando que ninguna de las dos lo oiría. Insatisfechas pero aún amigas cogimos un CD, yo uno de Alejandro Sanz, para calmar los ánimos, y ella otro de Marilyn Manson, cuyo rostro plaga sus sueños todas las noches y de quien ella es la más fiel seguidora.  
  
La historia de cómo conseguimos los permisos para viajar es una odisea totalmente diferente. Mientras ella solo avisó en su casa que viajaría, con la libertad acostumbrada y siempre con el temple bien en alto, yo tuve que rogar en la mía para que me dejaran ir a uno de los viajes que se convirtió precisamente en el más importante de nuestras vidas. Finalmente, después de haber agotado todos mis recursos retóricos y mi repertorio completo de plegarias infalibles, me dejaron ir ya que mis calificaciones en la universidad eran buenas y merecía alguna recompensa. En momentos como esos es cuando agradecía que locos como los autores de los textos que leí hubiesen nacido.  
  
Acordamos encontrarnos en USA y decidimos viajar juntas desde ahí con la creencia de que los pasajes serían más baratos. Mentira, en realidad creo que hasta salieron más caros. Sin embargo aunque pasamos por tierra americana, no nos dio tiempo de conocer al país más poderoso del mundo por falta de tiempo y quizá, al menos por mi parte, por una declarada abulia además de mi conocida repulsión hacia cualquier tipo de imperialismo. Por si fuera poco, Kitiara tenía la loca idea de que los norteamericanos tenían sobrepeso y comían mucha crema de cacahuete, suficiente motivo como para que ella no quisiera conocer aquel país. Entonces, por acuerdo mutuo aunque desconocido por aquellos tiempos, ni siquiera propusimos un pequeño tour por los alrededores. Literalmente volamos del lugar lo más pronto posible. De todas maneras nuestro destino era otro país, uno que, a nuestro criterio, era el país ideal. ¿Y cómo no si era la casa de los mangas y animes?  
  
Ella llevaba un pantalón negro, con zapatillas del mismo color además de un polo también negro con un estampado en el que aparecía Hiko Seijuro lanzando una de las miradas más sexys que se puede imaginar.Yo, por el contrario, tenía una falda jean que superaba mis rodillas por un poco más de medio centímetro, unas sandalias de lo más frescas y cómodas, y un tank top con todo el Kenshingumi estampado en él.  
  
Y así fue que en las mismas pero esta vez relajadas del sopor en el que vivimos todo aquel tiempo dentro de aquella máquina infernal nos hicimos paso en la fila para desembarcar el avión. La fly hostess nos despidió con una mirada de alivio y tuve que detener a mi nee-chan para que no le dijera en su cara a la pobre mujer que la comida que nos dieron estaba asquerosa y que le había causado indigestión.  
  
Más relajadas aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio, la capital. Mientras sufríamos para subir al bus que nos transportaba desde la pista de aterrizaje a la parte central y comercial del aeropuerto, vimos uno de los aviones de la compañía Japan Airlines. Era inmenso e imponente. Me quedé con la boca abierta viendo mientras aquel gran pájaro mecánico se hacía paso entre las nubes, allá en el cielo. Estaba claro que un pasaje en esa "cosa" sería carísimo. "Ni lo sueñes"- me dije a mí misma- " Si es que acaso quieres volver a casa sin ser arrestada por la interpol por robo a mano armada en un banco" ^_^  
  
Dos horas más tarde estábamos en un hotel que podía ser catalogado de ni muy caro ni muy mísero. Lo suficiente para ahorrar lo que más se podía de nuestros viáticos, que ya de por sí eran terriblemente ajustados. Quizá por la presunción de nuestros padres de que con menos dinero, menos posibilidad de gastarlo en una manera inadecuada habría.  
  
Después de acomodarnos en un cuarto para dos, de darnos un baño cada una y de arreglarnos un poco, salimos al pequeño bar que estaba en la parte inferior del edificio de ocho pisos. Caminamos hacia él y la verdad es que estábamos terriblemente perdidas. En aquel hotel eran todos extranjeros como nosotros, pero con el pequeño detalle que casi era seguro que como máximo tres hablaban el mismo idioma.  
  
Vimos que el lugar era muy agradable y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la calle. Veíamos cómo estas parecían explotar de gente y de establecimientos repletas de centenares y,me atrevería a afirmar, de miles de personas que se dividían entre las que luchaban por entrar, las que salían y las que estaban dentro. Mi nee-chan ordenó un vodka con lima bien cargado y yo pedí agua mineral porque no me sentía con ganas de ingerir nada que me hiciera regurgitar aquel pollo mal cocinado que había comido en el avión el día anterior. De solo recordarlo me dan ganas de...  
  
Hicimos solo ese pedido al mesero en un inglés bastante entendible para una latina y una española que no suelen hablarlo a diario. Conversábamos tranquilamente, por supuesto, en nuestra lengua materna cuando un joven se acercó a nosotras y nos habló en español logrando hacerse entender bastante bien para ser notablemente japonés  
  
- Señorrriiiitas... la houtel está organizondo un tour a lous lugaires más representativas de la Japón, ¿ quieran suscribarse?-  
  
Nos miramos y nos sonreímos mutuamente.  
  
Asentimos y fue así que nos enrolamos en aquel paseo sin tener siquiera la idea de lo que nos esperaba era mucho más inesperado de lo que creíamos.  
  
Baju qûé nombré las inscriptimos? -  
  
¿ Inscriptir ?- pregunté desubicada  
  
Inscribir, tradujo mi amiga sonriéndome, gesto que respondí en el acto después de dar un breve "gracias"- Muy bien, dijo ella intentando recordar algo levantando una ceja, watashi wa Kitiara desu wo. Entonces, imitándola dije,  
  
- Watashi wa Shiomei desu wo.  
  
El mesero sonrió ante nuestros intentos por comunicarnos en un idioma que no era el nuestro y que era y es tan solo un poco menos desconocido para nosotras que el mismo chino.  
  
Sonriente anotó los nombres y nos dijo:  
  
- Okaeri  
  
- Arigato - ambas contestamos a sabiendas de lo que significaba aquella palabra de bienvenida.  
  
Ese fue nuestro flamante primer día en Japón. Créenla o no, fue divertido.  
  
------ Al día siguiente ------  
  
- Kitiara-chan! Kitiara-chan! Vamos, levántate de una vez!!! - grité mientras destapaba a mi amiga de sus bien amados cobertores. Como no funcionó procedí a echarle algo de agua directamente a la cara.  
  
- ¡Aghh! ¿Estás loca o qué?- preguntó muy molesta Kitiara. Con su cabello enredado y sobándose los ojos rápidamente para desperezarse.  
  
- Es que vamos a perder el tour si no te levantas. ¡Faltan diez minutos para salir! - le dije totalmente desesperada y con ganas de tirarle el vaso del agua para ver si así por fin reaccionaba.  
  
- ¿Qué?! ¡¡¡¡ Diez minutos?!!!! ¿ Por qué no me levantaste antes?- Solo la miré con aquella mirada que le decía - levántate rápido o te quemo viva -  
  
- Vale, vale... jo que pereza... es inhumano madrugar tanto...¿tu ya estás lista?  
  
- Sí. - respondí jalándola hacia el baño y empujándola para luego cerrar la puerta- Y cinco minutos nada más Kitiara. Solo cinco minutos que conozco cuanto te demoras en arreglarte.  
  
- Sí mamá!!!- respondió ella en un tono que reflejaba aburrimiento, sueño y disconformidad. Todo eso a la vez. Reacción tan clásica en ella.  
  
Solo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiré. Luego una sonrisa se hizo lugar en mis labios. Estaba más que segura que este viaje sería interesante y más si era con Kitiara-nee. En ese instante no pasaba por mi mente que mis palabras se harían obra. ¡Y de qué manera!  
  
---  
  
Media hora después estábamos en un bus con el logotipo del hotel escrito en Kanji, el cual nos dijeron significaba esperanza. Pasábamos por las calles de las que emergían masas y masas de población.  
  
¿ Cómo puede caber tanta gente en una isla?- nos preguntamos.  
  
Estábamos vestidas en ropa sport y llevábamos un equipaje para doce días cuando realmente íbamos tan solo por una sola semana a recorrer las zonas más renombradas de la ciudad. Aunque el itinerario también contaba con un recorrido a la bahía de Tokio y la visita a ciertas ciudades aledañas de conocida importancia, y si es que el tiempo lo permitía conoceríamos la isla Honshu.  
  
Llegamos primero al monte Fuji Yama, en Yokohama y compramos cuadros del mismo en los comercios que hay cerca al lugar.Estábamos dispuestas a comprar muchos "souvenirs" atnto para familiares, amigos y para gozo personal. Aunque de todas maneras el dinero era escaso no podíamos impedirnos aquel deseo de materializar el recuerdo. Recuerdo que insistí en llevar mi lap top al viaje porque no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en el hotel ya que la consideraba como parte esencial de mi vida, creo que hasta ahora lo hago; y Kitiara, por su cuenta, no se separaba de su celular con conexión a internet.  
  
Así que cargadas con nuestras posesiones más queridas y más modernas también, por cierto, seguimos nuestro tour, tan animadas como al principio. Descubrimos los primores de la cultura japonesa y con cada nuevo descubrimiento, nuestro asombro incentivaba nuestra necesidad casi imperciptible, en ese tiempo, de ver, saber y conocer más, más y más.  
  
Entramos a un templo budista y escuchamos por primera vez el shômyô. Hasta vimos un juego de budo. Asistimos a un teatro netamente japonés y visitamos muchos museos como el Museo Nacional de Tokio, el mayor museo de arte japonés. el Museo Caligráfico, el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental, el Museo de Arte Popular Japonés y por último llegamos al Museo del Tesoro del Santuario Meiji.  
  
Entramos muy animadas a este recinto. Era una sensación de casi complicidad con todo alrededor. Algo dentro de nosotros se estremecía de alegría con los pocos sucesos y objetos que reconocíamos. Era como hacernos parte de esa época y de sus costumbres. Era vivir Rurouni Kenshin de una forma más personal, más cercana y hasta nos atrevíamos a pensar que eramos parte de su vida.  
  
Este era el último museo del día y teníamos las maletas en las manos porque nos hospedaríamos en una sucursal que tenía el hotel por esas calles.  
  
Kitiara y yo dábamos vueltas alrededor de las obras de arte. Ella vio una pintura que le gustó mucho y comenzó a verla más de cerca. Yo comencé a vagar por ahí cuando en una vitrina, en uno de los cuartos de exposición y colocado en una esquina vi una espada muy curiosa: tenía el filo invertido y automáticamente se me escapó la palabra de la boca antes de que mi cerebro diera la solución: Sakabatto.  
  
Hice caer mi maleta y por primera vez en la vida no lamenté la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a mi lap top. Llamé sin pensarlo dos veces a Kitiara.  
  
- ¡Kitiara ven! ¡ya!  
  
Kitiara al oír mi voz se acercó rápidamente dejando de lado aquella pintura y cuando me iba a preguntar qué me sucedía vio que mi mano señalaba una espada que nos era extrañamente muy familiar.  
  
No por gusto éramos y somos fieles fanáticas de Rurouni Kenshin. Ella, en estado de claro estupor, no dijo nada má. Su mente seguramente tenía la misma certidumbre que tenía yo. Me preguntó luego de unos momentos:  
  
-¿Es una Sakabattou? ¿como la de Kenshin...?  
  
- Yo creo que sí, igual incluso es la de el!!- respondí casi histérica  
  
- ¡Vamos Shiomei! Era solo un mito. Aquel samurai solo existió en la leyenda y en la mente perturbada de un escritor de anime...y la sakabatto con él...- dijo ella queriendo convencerme de una realidad más real que la que su mente comenzaba a crearle en la cabeza.  
  
Moví la cabeza negativamente y dije,  
  
- ¡Mira, no tiene seguro la vitrina!  
  
- ¿Sí? Pues cogela... y así comprobamos mi teoría - dijo ella con el escepticismo que le es característico y una sonrisa esbozada recientemente en el rostro.  
  
- Muy bien, pero cógela tú primero- respondí  
  
Ella abrió la vitrina rápidamente sin que necesitara comandarla dos veces. Cogió la espada e intentó sacarla de su saya. Falló en el intento, parecía atascada. Nos quedamos mirando, como si hubiéramos descubierto un gran secreto que ni nostros entendíamos o, mejor aún, no queríamos entender. Luego moví la cabeza afirmativamente y jalé con fuerza la funda.Después de unos cuantos forcejeos se movió por fin el mango que parecía haber estado pegado a la saya. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer o decir algo, una luz muy potente que provenía de la espada nos encegueció para luego envolvernos en ella.  
  
Luego se hizo la oscuridad  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas finales: ^-^ ¿Qué les apreció? ¿Qué hacemos ahí nosotras? Bueno, pues creímos que sería interesante hacer una historia con nosotras dentro. ¡¡¡Este fic tendrá muchas más rarezas y nosotras no seremos las únicas no se preocupen!!! ^-^  
  
Shiomei: Yo estoy prologando la historia por acuerdo con Kitiara-nee, y pues este fic irá alternando de escritor, con la consecuente intervención de nuestras sugerencias y colaboraciones. ¡Espero les haya gustado el prólogo! ¡¡¡Se vienen experiencias muy divertidas e interesantes!!!  
  
Kitiara: El siguiente cap. lo escribo yo! Aunque seguro que no me sale tan bien como a Shiomei pio pio...  
  
¡¡¡Sean buenos y déjennos reviews!!! Domo arigato de gozaru yo!!!!  
  
JA NE! Cariños,  
  
[Shiomei&Kitiara] ^_^ "The Masters"  
  
* Shiomei*--- conste que no yo no puse eso... je je je  
  
*Kitiara en bersek* --- SHIOMEI QUÉ DICES?!?!?!?  
  
*Shiomei* --- Oh nada, nada querida nee-chan... 


	2. ¿Magia?

DISCLAIMER.

Shiomei & Kitiara: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y solo para que lo sepan nosotras no somos familiares de él, tampoco amantes ni menos hijas o nietas. Así que ni soñar con heredar algún día los derechos de autor de Nobuhiro-sensei. * Shi&Kit suspirando* ¡ Qué le vamos a hacer!

Kitiara: Shiomei tengo una idea, secuestramos a Nobuhiro... lo torturamos y le obligamos que nos firme un contrato con los derechos de autor. jejejeje) (Expresión sádica en las autoras que se ríen malignamente).

ALERTA.

¡¡¡Solo para decirles que en esta historia pueden prepararse para lo que sea!!! No recomendado para gente con problemas cardíacos ^_^

UNA HISTORIA MÁS QUE ENREVESADA

Fan fiction escrito originalmente por Shiomei y Kitiara

  
Cuando al fin pudimos abrir los ojos no pudimos hace nada más que parpadear absolutamente confundidas por lo menos un par de veces. Aquella luz había desaparecido por completo y en ese momento hasta llegué a imaginar que era algún tipo de alarma de última tecnología que le habían implantado a la espada para que ningún ladrón pudiera tomarla sin que se dieran cuenta los encargados de la seguridad del museo y escaparse con el objeto en cuestión. Además - agregué en tono de burla- si es que logra escaparse al menos para que no lo haga sin la retina destrozada. 

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos me percaté que estaba tirada en el piso en un estado bastante bochornoso a vista y paciencia de quien se dignara pasar por mi lado, que por suerte no fue nadie. Estaba echada boca arriba en el piso, con el cabello en la cara y con un repentino dolor en la pierna que no tenía antes de que aquella luz emergiera de las profundidades de esa maldita espada. ¿Qué diría de mí si me viera aquel holandés tan lindo que estaba en el hotel? Nada- me respondí cruelmente a mí misma- y si lo dijera no le entenderías ni una sola palabra. Ya podía oír a Shiomei repitiéndome la tonada de que debería aprender inglés y todo eso bah!

Si mi aspecto era ya de por sí muy gracioso, sumado a mis expresiones - con cara de tonta, ojos ardiéndome y seguramente ya inflamados de tanto que los había restregado en mi anterior lucha porque la luz no me dejara ciega por completa, y, además, con un gesto de perdición total ante este evento- era seguramente comiquísimo. 

A pesar de todo esto, mi facilidad para olvidarme de mis problemas fácilmente intercambiándolos por los de los demás me ayudó a relajarme un poco más, al menos por unos segundos ya que la expresión de mi recién adoptada hermanita era una en un millón. La pobre estaba arrodillada tratando de aliviar con una de sus manos el dolor que le había causado caerse de trasero sentada al piso, y con la otra alejando un mechón de su cabello ondulado que ahora que estaba sin cepillar se había convertido, por enésima vez, en su infierno viviente. ^_^. Y es que me hizo tanta gracia su aspecto y aquel ceño fruncido al medio de su frente que me eché a reír como muy pocas veces lo había hecho antes.

Tú baka! ¿de qué demonios te estás riendo?- me preguntó en un tono que demostraba que su tendencia a explotar por cualquier insinuación, por más mínima que sea, en situaciones extremas, estaba presente y muy dispuesta a emerger en este momento. 

Preferí no responderle porque había la posibilidad de ser asesinada rápidamente y sin merced alguna; con Shiomei siempre es mejor ser cauto. ^-^ Volteé la cabeza y me quedé mirando alrededor. A pesar de que seguíamos en aquel templo Meiji, por resumir su nombre completo de algún modo, la decoración era totalmente diferente; no había vitrinas, ni cuadros -¡ni siquiera el cuadro que tanto me había gustado!- y, además, la espada había desaparecido de mis manos. Seguramente estábamos en otro ambiente del lugar- pensé.

-¿Qué diantres ha sucedido?-Pregunté perpleja

- No sé, yo creo que es magia...- murmuró Shiomei observando el lugar con ojo clínico

- ¿Magia? - volví a preguntar. Ella se limitó a asentir y se paró, al parecer, olvidándose del dolor que la aquejaba momentos antes. Siguió estudiando con atención el recinto y luego se me quedó viendo a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que dijo simplemente y en el tono neutral que usa cuando habla en serio:  
- Sí, Kitiara, magia. Ahora estoy más que segura.

Ante la sola perspectiva de que pudiera ser nada más y nada menos que me eché a reír en su cara. Claro está que Shiomei recuperó pronto su habitual genio destructor y se enfadó ante mi respuesta carente de tacto. Se dio la vuelta y miró la parte que estaba detrás de nosotros encontrando la habitación tan vacía y sucia como todo el lugar. Pero bueno, pensé yo, esto tiene que ser algún efecto especial. Igual una atracción del museo, yo qué diablos sé. Después de todo, siempre hay una respuesta racional para todo

Así se lo dije a mi imouto-chan sin esperar un segundo más. Aunque presentía su reacción no podía quedarme callada como aceptando su ridícula acotación.

-¿Una atracción dices? ¡Pero Kitiara, no seas tonta por Dios!... ¿Por qué iban a hacer semejante cosa? Sinceramente creo que mi teoría es más razonable. - Al verme levantando una ceja ante su respuesta, ella agregó después de un breve suspiro de resignación, uno que por cierto conocía muy bien. - por más que suene descabellado es lo más aparente. - terminó ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida. La falda color blanco que ella usaba estaba muy sucia y su tank top del mismo color corrió la misma suerte; sus tenis blancos Nike favoritos no corrieron mejor suerte. Una vez más pensé en las múltiples ventajas de vestir siempre de oscuro; sonreí ante la comprobación de una de ellas en mi amiga. ^-^

- ¿Descabellada la sola posibilidad de que sea magia? Pero Shiomei, ¡no cómo crees! Si es evidente que así es!!!! jajajaja- agregué irónicamente mientras la seguía hacia la calle.- Ella solo levantó uno de sus brazos sin voltearme a ver siquiera y movió la cabeza negativamente como rindiéndose ante mis inocentes burlas.

Pensé que lo mejor era salir a la calle a tomar el fresco y quitarnos de la mente semejantes idioteces. Ya me estaba convenciendo de que Shiomei necesitaba - ¡Y rápido! - un descanso. Se supone que para eso era el viaje y no para gastarnos las últimas neuronas que nos quedaban alucinando posibilidades utópicas, y hasta propias de gente dopada. ^-^U

Según íbamos acercándonos a la entrada del templo, que por cierto estaba extrañamente muy sucio y polvoriento, a diferencia de hace un momento todo tomaba el aspecto de ser un lugar desolado y privado de la presencia humana desde hacía mucho tiempo. De repente algo me comenzó a poner nerviosa y eso no era auspicio de nada bueno.

Se oían voces afuera, el típico bullicio de la ciudad en que momentos antes estuvimos. Le sonreí a Shiomei como recalcándole que en verdad éramos unas tontas por asustarnos ante pequeñeces como un cambio de escenario. Para ese momento no sé qué argumento tuve para explicar la desaparición de las vitrinas, las cámaras de vídeo, y demás objetos de seguridad que había en el lugar y que seguro debería tener todo el lugar. En ese sentido el recuerdo se ve empañado de una niebla bastante densa. Aún así, lo que sí rememoro es mi terquedad y escepticismo ante la situación, características que aún me son inherentes.  
  
Ella me dirigió una mirada retadora y camino más rápido hacia la salida. Por fin, al llegar hacia el portón, los fuertes rayos solares nos cegaron un momento para darnos paso a una de las visiones más sorprendentes de mi vida. Shiomei solo atinó a gritar antes de abrir los ojos,

- ¡Segunda vez en el día que no puedo ver nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si me quieren dejar ciega háganlo ya pero de una vez para siempre!  
Yo ya iba a decir algo, seguramente algún comentario mordaz para ayudar a que el genio de mi amiga se haga aún más agrio en el momento cuando me quedé con las palabras atascadas en la garganta

Sí. Estábamos en Japón, era normal ver japoneses, jaladitos y amarillitos caminando de un lado para otro, eso no era nada diferente, pero verlos a todos llevar ropas de la época feudal y no la típica indumentaria contemporánea me dejó con la boca abierta. Los edificios habían desaparecido y en vez de ellos habían construcciones altas comparables a casas de dos pisos de altura y con techos de dos aguas; y, para colmo de males, no había un solo coche, solo mucha gente caminando en gis, y hakamas, kimonos y ropas de ese tipo. La gente andaba y hablaba animadamente por las calles sin una preocupación en el mundo y nosotras seguíamos ahí, paradas hechas unas estúpidas, lelas hasta los huesos y boquiabiertas en señal física de lo que sentíamos por dentro. Esas calles que tantas veces había soñado cuando leía mangas de Rurouni Kenshin estaban ahí frente a mis ojos. Todo era igual a aquel mundo fantástico y a la vez, ante nuestros ojos, tan real.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Me froté los ojos como si así fuese a despertar de un sueño. Era increíble aquella vista, no sabía qué pasaba y por un momento solo me quedé observando todo, reconociendo los detalles que conocía de esta época, sin pensar en el valor de verdad de lo que tenía al frente.

De repente, de la nada, Shiomei se empezó a carcajear como nunca antes desde que la conocí. De mí, al parecer. Ya no tenía aquel ceño fruncido, ni la mirada retadora y ni siquiera traía la cara de resignación. Es más, parecía querer llorar de tanto . El problema, más mío que suyo, era que yo no le encontraba lo gracioso al asunto. Sin embargo no le di importancia porque aún no tenía palabras para contrarrestar aquella burla. Lo que quizá me sacó de mi estupor fueron las palabras de mi amiga, una vez que le dolió tanto la barriga como para dejar de reírse desquiciada. Al parecer a ella no le había afectado tanto el espectáculo.

Oye Kitiara, me pregunto si todas estas personas son también parte del sistema de seguridad del museo- tras esto volvió a reírse.

Yo abría y cerraba la boca casi como un pez recién sacado del agua, luchando porque sus branquias cogieran un poco de oxígeno de un ambiente totalmente extraño al suyo. Intentaba decir algo coherente mas mis esfuerzos eran inútiles.

- Oi Shi! Dime ¿acaso estamos en el pasado?- casi me atragante al oírme a mi decir semejante tontería

- ¿Con que ahora me crees verdad? Bueno, te lo dije nee-chan!! Te dije que era ¡¡¡Magia!!!, y tú no me creíste- me respondió fingiendo ofenderse pero con la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

- ¡¡¡Pero es imposible!!!- dije yo semi-histérica

- Nada es imposible querida, nada es imposible. No seas tan positivista y empieza a darte cuenta que lo sobrenatural, más allá de aquellos hechizos que tú haces, existe y en excéntricas formas según veo- me dijo mientras observaba extasiada a la gente. Definitivamente esa chica tenía un problema mental. Por un momento me pregunté si todos latinos eran así.

La gente, que por cierto se quedaba parada mirándonos como si fuésemos unos bichos raros además de alienígenas, pasaba por nuestro lado murmurándose entre ellos al oído lo que al parecer eran críticas no muy favorables sobre nosotras, a juzgar por sus miradas de reprobación. ¿Acaso no sabían que es mala educación hacerlo en público? Claro, ahora que me pongo a pensar, creo que les parecía extraña nuestra ropa. ¿Y cómo no? Si no era normal para ellos el ver a una mujer con pantalones ajustados y a otra con una falda encima de la rodilla que se le levantaba a causa del viento y ambas llevando polos ajustados que resaltaban nuestra figura netamente femenina. ¡Cielos, si ellos ni siquiera sabían qué diablos era un pantalón o una falda! Las dos nos dimos cuenta del detalle al instante y nos echamos a reír al instante.

Me costó un poco aceptar la situación porque realmente parecía más un sueño que la realidad pero tuve que ceder; como dijo Shiomei, no había otra teoría más probable que la suya. Muy alegres empezamos a corretear por todo el pueblo, mirando una y otra cosa y preguntándonos qué era exactamente lo que nos había pasado. Shiomei tenía la idea de que habíamos viajado en el tiempo teniendo como intermedio aquella espada, cosa que vistas las circunstancias no le discutí muy acaloradamente. Ya no estaba en condiciones de dudar acerca de nada, así que me callé.

En mi opinión de aquella época los viajes en el tiempo eran imposibles de realizarse. Bueno, quizá en un tiempo futuro y con los grandes avances de la física y de la tecnología, pero aún no. Además ¿cómo viajar a una realidad paralela si no se sabe siquiera si existen? Es decir ¿hay muchas realidades?, ¿hay personas que viven un segundo más adelantado que nosotros y otras que viven uno menos en este momento? ¿hay muchos ? ¿Acaso somos uno entre los miles?... Todas estas eran incógnitas que plagaban mi cabeza hasta entonces. Además, el hecho de viajar al pasado podría inducirnos a cambiarlo y entonces nuestro presente dejaría de ser como lo conocemos ¿o no? Pero, un momento ¿era esto en verdad el pasado? ¿qué significaba todo esto? Nosotras pensábamos que estábamos en el pasado o al menos en una realidad pasada, pero ¿dónde realmente estábamos? ¿Era todo esto una fantasía situada en una época pasada o era en verdad el pasado?

La voz alegre de mi amiga me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. 

- Kitiara-nee!!! Mira!!! Kawai!!! Son Kimonos!!!- me dijo mientras cogía un par de ellos . Uno de color azul cielo con ribetes blancos y otro rosado con celeste muy claro.

- ¿Encontraste alguno de color negro?- pregunté yo recobrando el buen ánimo

- Oh nee! déjate de color negro y esas tonterías, mira este es precioso - me comentó señalándome uno color amarillo muy claro con flores moradas en la parte inferior de la prenda. Odio el color amarillo y me pareció un tanto ridículo, pero no la iba a desilusionar ¿no?

El dueño del puesto se acercó a nosotras y nos miró con el ceño fruncido. 

- ¿Desean algo señoritas?- preguntó mirando nuestra ropa con la boca abierta, por la sorpresa y porque nuestros atuendos mostraban más de lo que todas las mujeres de Tokio juntas hacían a diario.

- No gracias, solo estaba mirando- respondió Shiomei amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios. 

- Sí! ¿Acaso este no es este un país libre?- pregunté yo, conteniendo la risa.

Shiomei me miró y se empezó a reír también mientras le devolvía al kimono al pobre hombre que estaba mirando mi ombligo de una forma que no me acababa de gustar. Fruncí el ceño y le dije:

¡Vaya hombre! ¡Mírele el ombligo a buda si tanto le gusta!- Shiomei casi se cae de risa mientras el vendedor se volteó sonrojado murmurando algo sobre que la juventud estaba cada vez más irrespetuosa y que deberían volver los castigos severos de la época Tokugawa. Se alejó moviendo la cabeza negativamente y agregó otro comentario sobre cuán raras e impúdicas eran las extranjeras.

Estuvimos paseando durante un par de horas mirando todas y cada una de los puestos de las tiendas sin armar demasiado alboroto, al menos nos comportamos lo suficientemente bien como para que menos gente se diera cuenta de nuestro atuendo, aunque la verdad eso era muy difícil. Cada una cogía su bolso junto a su pecho por si acaso había un ladrón que quisiera arrebatárnoslo. Me dijo Shiomei que en aquel Japón no pensaban dos veces antes de matar a alguien que irrumpiera de alguna manera el orden público; no sabía si era verdad o una simple y sana amenaza de una amiga que temía por mi seguridad; lo que sé es que prefería no descubrirlo, así que me guardé mis ganas de diversión a costa de los demás y me porté casi, casi bien.

De pronto algo nos llamó la atención. En uno de los laterales de la ciudad que permanecía sin puestos de venta, había mucha gente observando algo. Formaban un gran círculo que con el pasar del tiempo se hacía más grande debido a que el número de espectadores crecía. Mi imouto y yo como buenos seres humanos curiosos nos acercamos a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Debido al tumulto no se veía muy bien la escena que había armado un gran jaleo. Se oían gritos y también lloros entre la gente reunida. Shiomei se puso tensa como intuyendo algo malo, yo me abrí paso entre la gente con mis malos modos habituales y decidí averiguar por mí misma qué sucedía. Cuando llegué a la primera fila lo que vi me sorprendió sobre manera

Era una ejecución.

Estaban a punto de asesinar a un grupo de hombres y eso era la que causaba conmoción entre los ciudadanos que miraban la escena algunos impávidos y otros sobresaltados. Me quedé sin habla ante semejante espectáculo; volteé de costado y vi a Shiomei observando todo muy pálida y bastante enfadada, a juzgar por la condición de sus puños.

Un grupo de unos 6 policías, al parecer por su atuendo, se encargaban de enviar rápida y a la vez dolorosamente a esos hombres al otro mundo. La imagen de la sangre, de la muerte, instantánea y hasta vesánica me conmovió. No suelo ser una persona a la que le afecten este tipo de cosas pero me sentí impresionada y creo que todavía algo traumatizada también. Pensé que lo mejor dadas las circunstancias era desaparecer de allí porque solo faltaba que nos metiésemos en más líos y ese no era precisamente nuestro objetivo. Al parecer mi encantadora amiga tenía otras ideas en aquella cabeza indescifrable de ella porque no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba uno de esos hombres y empezar a gritarle no sé qué cosas. Yo quise que me tragase la tierra.

- ¿ Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?- Le inquirió furiosa Shiomei al desprevenido guardia

Este la miro como si fuese una especie de aparición y luego respondió altaneramente:

- Cumplo mi deber ¿quién te crees que eres para molestar a la policía armada niña?- le respondió bruscamente mirándola con encono.

¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Sin duda Shiomei, la amante de la justicia, estaba totalmente en contra de esto; aún peor, quién se iba a imaginar este comportamiento tan osado de su parte. Me sorprendió mucho, aunque por una parte me pareció muy divertido. Lo negativo del asunto era que ya teníamos más problemas con esta intervención. Suspirando me dirigí también hacia ellos para apoyarla en lo que surgiese, después de todo estaba segura que encontraría la forma de cómo divertirme. ^-^

Debería saber que existen maneras para tratar a la gente. ¿Es una autoridad pública me dice? Pues da la impresión que es un simple hitokiri con uniforme puesto. Y no me mire así que tengo la razón. ¿Cómo quieren hacerse respetar si usan métodos tan barbáricos? ¿Creen que provocando fobias a esta pobre gente van a lograr un mejor comportamiento? ¡Pues no! ¿Qué clase de policías son ustedes que ni siquiera abren una investigación? ¿Si el hombre era inocente? ¿Qué me dice? Pues eso lo convertiría en asesino señor, EN ASESINO y usted estaría más tarde en esta posición, arrodillado con la mirada en el piso rogando por la familia que aún le queda. ¿Entonces qué haría? Responda hombre y no me mire con esa cara de idiota. Es imperdonable que ejecuten así sin siquiera abrirles un proceso, sin darles oportunidad a defensaJA!... y a esto llaman autoridad ¡Vaya policías! ¡Lo que son no es más que una sarta de abusivos e inmorales!...

El buen hombre al parecer no parecía muy alegre ante semejante vergüenza pública y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando las largas reflexiones sociológicas sobre la moral y la forma correcta de juzgar a un presunto culpable. Así que con un gesto impaciente la apartó callándola en seco.

Craso error.

¡Qué bien, diversión! ¡Ahora sí que va a saber lo que es bueno! ¡que empiece a pedir por su vida! Ja ja ja- pensé en ultima instancia y me adelanté. Pude ver como mi Imouto le daba tremendo mordisco a ese tipo en el brazo.

- ¡¡¡Vamos Shi!!! ¡¡¡Tú puedes!!! - le grité a la vez que le empezaba a cantar un himno de un grupo de football que vi un día en la tele.  
- Kit! Este bruto es un ahou!- Me grito mientras se separaba de él, ya que estaba todo rojo y furibundo- el ahou no sabe lo que es la urbanidad y mucho menos lo que son las maneras, el incivilizado casi me tira al piso ¡bonita forma de tratar mujeres indefensas!- terminó de gritar

Yo solo pensé: ¡Ay Shi! Menos indefensa de lo que crees, mucho menos!

- ¡Maldita sea! Vais a ir las dos a la cárcel, por irrespetar la autoridad pública y por ser espías de otro país. Mujeres desquiciadas

- ¿Espías?- pregunto perpleja Shiomei mientras se separaba un poco más del hombre.

- ¡Claro! Somos 007 Shiomei y 006 Kitiara- corroboré yo mientras jalaba a Shiomei de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia otro lugar- ¿Solo es que me pregunto dónde está nuestro amado Pierce Brosnan?

La gente que se había acercado aun más a mirar la nueva atracción no nos dejaba posibilidad de movernos. La multitud nos observaba con sorpresa y con sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Genial!, pensé yo, ahora somos diversión popular, ¿por qué mejor no nos ponemos a vender tickets de entrada al circo?

La escena era de lo mas cómica, claro, vista desde fuera. Unas chicas muy extrañas gritando a la policía en medio de un ajusticiamiento. Creo que sonreí y todo. No ganaba nada molestándome ya que Shiomei lo hacía por las dos. Cuando la cosa parecía que no podía empeorar nos interrumpió una voz tras de nosotras.

Era grave, fría y hasta irónica. Nunca antes ni siquiera soñé con escucharla. Yo sabía muy bien con lo que me iba a encontrar al girarme. Shiomei me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y yo debía de estar en semejante estado de shock.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Es que sois todos unos ahous que no podéis llevar a cabo algo tan simple como esto? ¿ No que eran oficiales entrenados?.... - iba a seguir reprendiéndolas cuando se percató de nosotras- ¿y estas que quienes son?

Nos giramos y era ÉL. Alto, atractivo, con aquella sonrisa ambigua y sensual en su rostro, y el sempiterno cigarro en la esquina izquierda de sus labios. Unos mechones rebeldes acentuaban las facciones de su rostro dándole un aire de rebeldía. Todo contrastaba, su cabellera azabache y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Al cruzar miradas con él se me paralizaron los adentros. Aquellos ojos, los ojos de un hitokiri me veían a mí y a mi amiga como preguntándonos sin siquiera emitir un sonido quién diablos éramos. Esos ojos ámbar nos observaban con una mirada burlona, la mirada de un lobo. Por un momento sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía con su sola presencia, 

¿Y ahora qué?- me pregunté. 

No tuve respuesta inmediata.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
  


Bueno en este cap. contestare yo los reviews y en le próximo Shiomei ^_^

**LSD:** Ok, Ok , Eso hacemos ^_^

  
**Kowaeru-sama: **xDDD Muchas gracias!! Somos chicas imaginativas... bueno nos alegra que te gustase!!

  
**Lis-chan **: Muchas gracias!!! Esperamos que a ti también te vaya muy bien!! ojalá te guste este cap. La espada de Ken tiene k ser ... kawai!!!

  
**Mariangels :** si... Kawai! jajajaj, nos alegra que te gustase,

  
**MisaoxAoshiForever: **Aoshi guapo... jejejeje... pos gracias!

  
**Usaku-dono: **Hola!!! Fan art?? que idea mas loca, jajaja Bueno no tengas envidia, ya se que te gustaría conocerles.. jejeje bueno gracias por el review, cuidate!!!  
  
**Jinna-chan :** Reencarnaciones??? Nopo! Nosotras somo nosotras mismas! xDDD en serio nos parecemos???  


Niki: Hola!! Muchas gracias eres muy amable!!! Ojalá te guste tb. este cap.

**Sol Himura **: Hola!! GRACIAS!!! El primer review!! xDDD, pues si a Kitiara... a mi claro me dará un mal cuando vea el cuerpo musculoso de Seijuro y sus ojos y sus labios y ... ^_^ En fin muchas gracias por el review ojalá también te guste este cap.!

Muchas gracias a tod@s por dejar reviews!!! Y recordar ... MANDAR MAS!!! xDDD


	3. Saitou

**_NOTAS DE LAS LOCAS_**

_**Shiomei:**_

OK, todo es mi culpa, no me maten por favor. Sé que he sido muy desconsiderada y no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero ahora esta oveja vuelve al redil. Además ahora Shiomei está muy enfermita y deben tenerle compasión. Así que para que aun enferma escriba necesita un incentivo ¿no? ¡Esos son los reviews! ¡Así que mándenlos! ¡Mi nee-chan y yo estamos ansiosas de leerlos! Ja ne! 

_**Kitiara:**_

Ok, yo no tengo disculpa. ^_^ tampoco tengo ningún mal... aparte de achaques habituales, como la vagancia, la lujuria... er en fin. Este capitulo escrito por mi Imouto me a encantado, y espero que os guste también. ^^ 

  


**DISCLAIMER**

**_Shiomei & Kitiara: _**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y solo para que lo sepan nosotras no somos familiares de él, tampoco amantes ni menos hijas o nietas. Así que ni soñar con heredar algún día los derechos de autor de Nobuhiro-sensei. * Shi&Kit suspirando* ¡ Qué le vamos a hacer!

**_Kitiara:_**

Shiomei, tengo una idea, secuestramos a Nobuhiro... lo torturamos y le obligamos que nos firme un contrato con los derechos de autor. jejejeje) (Expresión sádica en las autoras que se ríen malignamente).

**ALERTA:**

¡¡¡Solo para decirles que en esta historia pueden prepararse para lo que sea!!! No recomendado para gente con problemas cardíacos ^_^U

  


**  
UNA HISTORIA MÁS QUE ENREVESADA**

_Fan fiction escrito originalmente_

_ por Shiomei y Kitiara_

Por un momento no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Kitiara y yo estábamos paradas frente a aquellos policías con quienes habíamos peleado hace unos momentos dispuestas a negar cualquier tipo de acusación sin sentido cuando de repente escuchamos la voz más escalofriante que habíamos oído jamás. Ni siquiera mi padre cuando está molesto tiene esa voz y déjenme asegurarles que eso ya es mucho. 

- "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Es que son todos unos ahous que no pueden llevar a cabo algo tan simple como esto? ¿No que eran oficiales entrenados?... - iba a seguir reprendiéndolos cuando se percató de nosotras- ¿y estas quiénes son?"

  
Jamás podría olvidar aquellas palabras y la sensación que causaron en mí. Parecía que mi espina dorsal no podía sostener mi peso. Miré de reojo a Kitiara y vi que su expresión era una de espanto. Ahora estaba segura que ella también pensó lo mismo que yo: Era Hajime Saito en carne y hueso. La misma manera de hablar con aquella arrogancia característica sumada a su cualidad de volver cualquier palabra una amenaza de muerte.

  
Por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de que estar soñando toda esta escena. Me tomé uno de los brazos y lo pellizqué con fuerza. Sabía que eso era un poco cliché en asuntos como este pero no estaba en condiciones de buscar la originalidad cuando de seguro ya tenía la muerte encarnada a mi lado. Me dolió tanto que tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar despedir un grito. No sé cuándo fue que mi miedo desapareció pero lo que sí sé es que de repente me invadió unas ganas de voltear y comprobar con mis propios ojos cómo era él en verdad. No el trazo en el manga, no el dibujo del anime, no el que aparece en los posters, sino él en persona. Quería ver esos ojos, ese ceño fruncido, esas cejas pobladas... Sin pensarlo dos veces volteé y lo vi frente a nosotras.

  
Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, aunque el bast uhmm digo, aquel tipo no es mi tipo ni nunca lo sería, debo aceptar que se veía más que guapo, bah! ¿a quién trato de engañar? Era tan atractivo como lo había imaginado antes: alto, fornido e impresionantemente estremecedor. Aquellos ojos se posaron fijamente sobre nosotras. Primero inspeccionó a Kitiara de arriba para abajo levantando una ceja cada vez que descubría alguna parte de su cuerpo que estaba descubierta. Yo rogaba porque no hiciera lo mismo conmigo pero sabía que era inminente. Al menos mi nee-chan no parecía sucia. 

  
_Hey! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaso quería lucir bien para él?! ¡Kami! El efecto de Kitiara _

  
Cuando volteó su mirada para mi lado yo solo bajé la cabeza. No podía verlo a los ojos. Aún así no necesitaba contacto visual para saber que su mirada penetrante estaba sobre mí. Supongo que aquella vez no estaba en mi mejor look, creo que no lo tengo nunca para ser sinceros, pero bueno, se podría decir que ni decente estaba. Por principio de cuentas estaba sucia y eso era peor aún en mí porque llevaba ropa blanca. Mi falda estaba arruinada, mi polo igual y mis zapatillas daban pena. Mi cabello asqueroso, y las greñas que de seguro ya estaban como las serpientes que la Medusa lleva en la cabeza. Solo suspiré ¿ya qué caso hacía renegar?

Kitiara me contó tiempo después que mi cabello estaba hecho un infierno como cada vez que no lo cepillo. Unos mechones caían por delante de mi rostro y lo que quedaba estaba atrás como una melena de león. Levanté la vista y me di cuenta que él no movía su mirada de mí.

"¡Ay Kami! ¿Por qué me está mirando así?"- mis rodillas se doblaban. Es que con gente como él uno no sabe si le has caído en gracia o no.

  
Volteé a ver a Kitiara y ella solo encogió los hombros como respuesta a la pregunta que le hacía con la mirada. Es más, veía que empezaba a sonreír aquella sonrisa que dice:

¡¡¡Diversión a la vista!!! Suspiré de nuevo. Ya se me hacía costumbre, es más creo que sentí rodar una gota por mi cabeza. "Nada de eso"-me dije- "Tonterías tuyas Shiomei-baka"

  
Todos los presentes estaban mudos y empezaban a dispersarse. Parece que nadie disfrutaba mucho de la presencia de Goro Fujita o, bueno, como lo conocemos nosotros: Hajime Saito. ¿No era una ventaja haber visto los animes y leído el manga? Los oficiales que momentos antes realizaban el ajusticiamiento permanecían impávidos en sus lugares sin darse cuenta que los hombres de los que estaban a punto de convertirse en verdugos se escaparon entre la multitud. Sonreí feliz por esto olvidándome por un segundo de la situación que estaba viviendo.

  
- ¿Y esas mujerzuelas quiénes diablos son?- preguntó Hajime Saito a uno de los policías. Cuando lo oí llamarnos así casi me abalanzo contra él pero la mano de Kitiara me cogió el brazo, deteniéndome. Con furia contenida volteé a verla y ella solo me miró seriamente moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Me impresionó verla seria ya que era muy inusual que ella adoptara actitudes como esa y decidí hacerle caso. Me quedé en mi lugar viendo la interacción entre aquellos hombres.

  
- Son espías señor - se apresuró a responder el jefe de la comitiva

  
- ¿Espías?- preguntó Saito levantando una ceja- ¿Y podría saber cómo demonios sabes tú que son espías?

  
- Juzgando por su apariencia y por la interrupción en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber, señor, es que llegamos a esa conclusión- respondió orgulloso mirando a los ojos a su jefe.

  
- Oh ya veo Yamagata - empezó Saito con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el cigarro en la mano- ¿Y dígame desde cuándo usted es tan inteligente como para sacar conclusiones como esas?- preguntó acercándose a él.

  
- Señor, tengo entendido que la experiencia me ha llevado a desarrollar esa habilidad.- respondió con una sonrisa muy amplia y henchido de orgullo.

  
- Oh ya veo Yamagata, pues lo felicito, y dígame ¿qué otra habilidad tiene aparte de ser tan perspicaz?- cuando el otro iba a responder él lo detuvo levantando una mano- No, mejor déjeme adivinar, ¿quizá también baila en los bares? ¡Ya que su cerebro francamente no da para más! 

  
- Señor yo pe que que...que

  
- No, usted no piensa nada Yamagata, porque esa basura que tiene por cerebro no es capaz de formular un pensamiento razonable. Así que mejor cierre ese buzón que tiene por boca antes de yo mismo me encargue de cerrársela para siempre.

  
- Sí se.nor. - respondió aquel hombre tragando saliva después de haber tartamudeado. En ese momento creo que hasta sentí lástima por aquel tipo. Pero la verdad no duró mucho. ¡Qué rencorosa!

  
- Y por cierto ¿Dónde están los hombres a los que se les encargó eliminar Yamagata? 

  
- Están aa... `Kuso! estaban aquí hace un momento señor. Deben haber escapado confundiéndose entre la gente, señor.

  
- ¡Ah pero qué lógica deducción para un ahou como usted! ¡Lárguese y busque a esos hombres que mañana quiero saber que estén muertos! ¡¿Me entendió o tendré que repetirlo para que lo capte?!

  
- No señor, digo sí señor. No digo sí, Sí. Ahora mismo comenzamos la búsqueda, señor. 

  
- ¡¡¡Lárgate entonces!!! ¡¿qué diantre esperas?! ¡¿una carroza?! ¡¿o que te despache yo mismo?!

  
- ¡Sí señor!- respondió por última vez aquel hombre y junto con los otros oficiales salieron en busca de los hombres cuyas vidas solo prolongué.

  
Ahora la situación era más aterrorizante. Kitiara y yo estábamos solas frente a aquel tipo que no se dignaba a dirigirnos ni una sola palabra. Kitiara y yo nos miramos sin saber si correr o quedarnos ahí paradas esperando la muerte. Abracé mi mochila contra mi pecho y volví mi mirada al piso. Cuando estaba a punto de echarme a correr oí decir a Kitiara, 

  
- Uhmm disculpa que interrumpamos tu inspección sobre nosotras pero creo que tu cigarro se acabó hace mucho y uhmm pues para qué cargarlo si es que ya no tú sabes ya no se puede usar

Por primera vez en mi vida tuve que contenerme tanto para no echarme a reír de su comentario y de mi suerte, ya que estaba segura que moriría bajo el Aku Soku San de ese desquiciado. ¡Dios mío! Sé que no me he confesado en mucho tiempo, que no siempre voy a misa los domingos, que suelo jurar en vano, que "a veces" digo palabrotas y que uhmm no siempre tengo pensamientos puros, lo sé, te pido disculpas pero ¡por favor! ¡Líbrame de morir atravesada! ¡Aún no tengo la colección completas de RK ni el mastin-dogo que tanto quiero como mascota! 

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué creías que hacías interrumpiendo ese ajusticiamiento?- le preguntó a Kitiara aquel hombre.

  
- Yo ano eh yo- Mi amiga estaba asustada. Lo podía ver en sus ojos y en la forma en que sus brazos abrazaban su mochila. No era justo que la hicieran pagar por lo que hice yo. Además no me arrepentía de nada de lo que hice. Sí, sé lo que están pensando: "niña terca e imprudente". 

  
- Ella no fue la interrumpió la ejecución- dije yo tratando de manejar una voz firme- Fui yo. Déjala tranquila, que yo soy quien tuvo la culpa. 

  
- Shi, no lo hagas, no vale la pena... - empezó Kitiara

  
- ¿Con que fuiste tú? ¿eh?- preguntó Fujita acercándose a mí. La mirada de Kitiara era una de espanto. Yo por otro lado decidí fingir que no tenía miedo aunque por dentro quería que la tierra tragase a ese tipo y por supuesto escaparme de aquel lugar corriendo a mil por hora.

  
- Sí, fui yo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto - agregué levantando la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. 

  
- ¿Y podría saber por qué una mujer como tú interrumpió una de mis órdenes?- preguntó enfatizando el "como tú" y sacando otro cigarrillo. Lo encendió como si no tuviese alguna preocupación en el mundo, como si nosotras no estuviéramos frente a él en media calle y ganando la atención de mucha gente que nos veía de lejos.

  
- Porque lo creí correcto. - respondí mirando a otro lado en señal de desdén. De verdad que podía ser muy imprudente. Pero ya no me importaba nada, si iba a morir al menos lo haría con honor y no rogando, ¡eso nunca! Ya no soportaba que me mirara así como prometiendo asesinarme si decía algo que no le gustaba. 

  
- ¿Correcto? ¡Ja! ¿Y desde cuándo una mujer sabe lo que es correcto?

  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya estaba harta de este interrogatorio como si fuera una delincuente y no le iba a soportar ese tipo de insultos. Primero nos llamó mujerzuelas y ahora trata de disminuirnos por ser mujeres. ¡Feh! ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? Solo porque tenía la capacidad de asustar a quien quería y hasta matarlo por el solo hecho de mirarlo no le daba la potestad como para menospreciar a la gente. Sabía que me iba asesinar igualmente así que no me importó un bledo si aceleraba mi muerte diciéndole lo que pienso de él. Kitiara vio cómo apretaba mis puños y creo que ella estaba segura que en cualquier momento explotaría de furia. La pobre estaba muy preocupada por las consecuencias de mis palabras. A mí ya no me importaba nada en lo absoluto.

  
- ¿Sabes qué, adicto al tabaco? ¡No eres más que un desquiciado con delirios de grandeza! ¿Quién crees que eres para tratarnos así? ¡Si creías que a nosotras nos ibas a matar de susto, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado! ¿Y cómo una mujer puede saber lo que es correcto? Pues simple, por sentido común que es lo que te falta a ti y a todos los de tu clase, ¡cerdo machista! - le dije dejando libre toda mi cólera. 

  
Luego de decir esto cerré los ojos esperando que me matara de una vez y rogando que no se le ocurriera torturarme. No sé cuánto tiempo habré esperado pero puedo asegurar que fue lo suficiente como para que él pudiera haberme matado y partido en pequeños pedazos para repartirlos en todo Japón como muestra de lo que recibía una mujer desobediente e irrespetuosa. Abrí los ojos lentamente como esperando verlo ahí frente a mí con la posición del Gatotsu listo para atravesarme y mandarme al otro mundo mas lo que vi me dejó muy sorprendida. Hajime Saito, conocido como Goro Fujita, el Lobo de Mibu y no sé cuántos nombres más, estaba frente a mí con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa que no tardó en volverse una carcajada. Estuvo ahí riéndose de mí por lo que fue para mí como un siglo. A Kitiara seguro le pareció tan graciosa mi cara de confusión que empezó a desternillarse de risa descontroladamente, lo mismo que Saito, para variar.

  
La verdad era que yo no le veía lo gracioso; ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de morir y ella se reía. ¡Mi supuesto asesino debía estar cogiendo su espada y no su barriga! Bueno, la verdad es que no sé por qué pero a mí también me dio ganas de reírme. Era muy cómico oír la risa del hombre del que menos esperaba oír una carcajada en mi vida, claro, después de Aoshi. Empecé a reírme y vi cómo ellos levantaban la vista y cruzaron miradas conmigo y volvieron a reírse con más fuerza. Eso me molestó mucho. ¡Se supone que debían reírse conmigo y no de mí!

- ¡¿De qué diablos se ríen ustedes dos?! - pregunté muy seria y hastiada de tanta burla. 

- Shi jaSuminasen, sumina ja ja ja sen eh tu polo- dijo ella señalándome el tank top que llevaba puesto y volviendo a reírse.

  
Bajé mi vista y solté el maletín que sostenía en uno de mis brazos sin importarme mi amada lap top. Fue el momento más bochornoso de mi vida. Ahí estaba yo, parada en medio de Tokio, con los botones superiores de mi top abiertos, mostrando a toda la ciudad una buena visión panorámica de mi ropa interior superior y además, naturalmente, una gran porción de piel. 

  
Sentí que la sangre se me subía al rostro y deseé que esto no estuviera pasando, es más deseé estar muerta en ese momento. Las mujeres de los alrededores me miraban con ojos desafiantes y moviendo la cabeza; algunos se reían y la mayoría de hombres lanzaban miradas que prefiero no recordar. Me quería morir. Pero como siempre me ha pasado y me pasa, no tuve ni siquiera la suerte de morirme en el acto sino que tuvo que suceder algo aún peor. Con las manos en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, tratando de cubrirme de algún modo, no pude hacer nada más que bajar la mirada al piso. Justo cuando pensaba que la gente se retiraba y me dejaba sola, sufriendo mi vergüenza, se le pasó por la cabeza a uno de los estúpidos esos que nunca faltan en la vida de una decir un comentario de "aquéllos" que algunos hombres piensan que son galanterías y no son más que pura asquerosidad. Yo seguía con la mirada en el piso y oía que Kitiara se seguía riendo cuando de pronto, 

  
- Hola, koishii, qué tal si nos vamos por ahí y vemos qué hacemos para dejar en libertad a nuestros amiguitos - dijo una voz ronca y masculina a mi costado.

  
No sé por qué pero en ese momento a pesar de que esa voz me pareció conocida no pude evitar sentir cómo la frustración, la cólera, la vergüenza, el oprobio, los rumores y todo aquello que parecía rodearme y enfermarme llegaron al paroxismo al ver cómo uno de los dedos que aquel sujeto señalaba, uhmm, ejem, ustedes ya saben, la parte superior de mi anatomía. Está demás decir que como siempre que traspaso mis límites exploto de una forma, ehh indeseable, entonces, fiel a mi costumbre, no hice más que levantar la maleta y pegarle con toda mi alma al que fue suficientemente imbécil como para hacer una insinuación de ese tipo. 

  
No oía nada ni veía nada, solo quería desahogar toda mi furia contra ese tipo. No pasó más de medio segundo - y estoy segura que fue el movimiento más rápido que he dado en mi vida- cuando un sonoro ¡PUM! Se oyó en todo el lugar. 

  
Breves momentos después me di cuenta de mi CRASO error. Bueno, sin maleta no tenía con qué cubrirme. ¡No podía ser! Mis manos subieron rápidamente para proteger algo de mi pudor, levanté la vista y vi a Kitiara que no tenía ese gesto de burla en la cara. Qué raro, pensé. Seguí hacia donde estaba fija su mirada y en el suelo estaba mi lap top junto a otras pertenencias mías que, la verdad, para ese tiempo no me importaban en lo absoluto mas sí ¡MI LAP TOP! ¡MI PRECIOSA, ÚNICA, INVALUABLE, MAGNÍFICA, MAGNÁNIMA, ETC, ETC. ETC. LAP TOP ESTABA EN EL SUELO! ¡SOLA EN MEDIO DE LA DESGRACIA QUE SIGNIFICABA AQUEL DESORDEN! Mi corazón se partió. 

  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grité. Claro, oigan, deben entenderlo, esa computadora era la niña de mi vida. Mi tesoro, lo único material que amaba con todas mis fuerzas ya se imaginarán la desolación mi bebé muerta. ( ^^U)

  
Corrí hacia donde estaba sin importarme ya nada. Estaba quiñada, de milagro se salvó la pantalla pero no sabía si aún funcionaba o si al menos tenía arreglo. Esta vez miré al culpable de todo esto y me llevé una sorpresa que en otras ocasiones pudo haber sido agradable. Sanosuke Sagara frente a mí. ¡La verdad es que me lo imaginaba menos, cómo decirlo, musculoso pero el madito era mucho más sexy de lo que me imaginaba!, volví a mis pensamientos asesinos, era verdad, ¿quién podría ser más irreverente que él? ¡lo odiaba! ¡Dios! ¡Por qué creaste a los hombres? Bueno, la verdad lo sé, para satisfacernos y para reproducirnos pero bah, no tiene remedio ya. 

  
- ¡¡¡Tú!!!!- le dije señalándolo con uno de mis dedos y cerrando lo más que podía las aberturas de mi polo. "Maldita sea"-pensé cuando se me levantaba el mismo por un lado." Juro no usar estos polos nunca más" - ¡¡¡NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE TE ESPERA, SANOSUKE SAGARA!!!

  
- Ahh calma Jou-chan yo no- espera, espera, ¿acaso nos conocemos? Bueno seguro no te recuerdo pero no me importa, parece que eres una alborotosa más, déjame decirte que tengo experiencia en eso, mi amor- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante mascando aquel sempiterno esqueleto de pescado- Ah cómo quería meterle esa maldita cosa por ***

  
- Shi, debes cal- empezó Kitiara, pero lamentablemente no la oí terminar.

  
En dos segundos Sanosuke Sagara estaba en el piso conmigo sobre él. Yo tratando de romperle lo que tenía por cara y sacarle esa expresión de superioridad y de macho capaz de doblegar a cualquier mujer. La gente nos miraba y hasta murmuraba, ¿Zanza vencido por una mujer? ¿Ese es Zanza, el amigo de Battousai? Yo trataba de darle algún golpe pero no le atinaba ninguno en la quijada, las mejillas, la frente. Nada. ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!. No esperé a que tuviera suerte, recurrí al recurso que hace feliz la existencia de las mujeres en momentos como estos. Un buen rodillazo en... ustedes saben dóndey Zanza tenía los ojos más grandes que Jin eh sorprendido. Una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro. ¡Ah! qué bien se sentía la venganza. 

  
- ¡¡¡Eso es lo que obtienes por porfiarme, Zanza!!! ¡¡¡Y no me llames "mi amor"!!! ¡Bruto, lujurioso, maldito, bueno para nada, abusivo!

  
Un Saito sorprendido, una Kitiara boquiabierta ¿Podría pasar algo que empañara mi felicidad? Nada ¿verdad? Pues claro que estaba equivocada; ya se hacía costumbre. 

Para mi desgracia absoluta cuando intenté levantarme el cierre de mi falda se enganchó con esos pantalones blancos que lleva él siempre puestos. ¡No podía estar sucediendo esto! Si me levantaba la falda se me bajaría del todo y no quería que medio mundo me viera en, bueno, calzones! ¡Qué horror! ¿¡Por qué a mí!? 

Entonces sin darme tiempo a pensar en algo oí una voz que también se me hacía conocida pero que no reconocía bien. 

- ¡¡¡SANOSUKE SAGARA!!! - gritó una voz de mujer- ¿¡¿¡¿Qué haces tirado en medio de la calle y - mirándome- con esa mujerzuela?!?!? 

  
¡Oh Kami! Eso era lo último que me podía pasar. ¡Ser llamada mujerzuela dos veces en el día! ¡Qué humillación! Ahora pasaba a ser la enemiga declarada de Megumi Takani y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo la idea después de esto. ¡¡¡Bueno, al menos yo sabía que existían las aspirinas y ella no!!! Me moría por esperar a cobrarme aquel adjetivo. Nadie se mete con Shiomei, al menos sin salir perdiendo.

  
¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!

Continuará

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


_**Shiomei y Kitiara: **_

¡Gracias a Michire-Mein, Bio Nan Yu, Tanuki,Niki, Maribel Flores,Mer, Jocki Misao, Naoko Himura y Misao Sagara Himura por sus reviews! ¡Intentaremos contestarlos todos en el próximo capitulo!

_**  
***Notas finales de Kitiara*****_

^______________^ ¡Nena enamorada de Saito!. T_T

**_  
***Notas finales de Shiomei***_**

¡Hola! Shiomei por aquí. ¿Les gustó? Je, je, je, ¡Próximo capítulo hecho por Kitiara! Bye! ^^

  


  
**_¡Ah por cierto! ¿Un review ok? ¡Solo uno de cada uno de ustedes   
nos haría muy felices! ¡Gracias!_**

  



End file.
